Rosas Azules
by Nana Cassal
Summary: El precio de la paz fue su propia felicidad. Porque aunque cada uno siempre sería una parte del otro, un futuro juntos solo era una ilusión, un sueño inalcanzable que jamás se haría realidad... Un imposible. [InahoxAsseylum]


**Aldnoah Zero **pertenece a** Olympus Knights **y a** A-1 Pictures**

**¡Hola!**

Bien, antes que nada, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia. Tengo claro que por estos lares es más popular el InahoxSlaine del cual no tengo nada en contra, incluso me gusta, sin embargo mi OTP de la serie fue desde un principio el InahoxAsseylum. Aunque luego de ese final… ¡Dios!

Este one-shot es solo para sacarme la espina de lo que pudo haber pasado luego dé. Es algo crack, una situación sin demasiado sentido; también cometo un poco de OoC, creo yo XD. Una disculpa por ello. Pero espero que lo disfruten.

Sin más que agregar, al fic.

* * *

—**R**osas** A**zules**—**

* * *

Han pasado varios años; estos se han ido tan rápido como el ave que vuela a través del cielo azul, se han escapado a la misma velocidad con la que el agua se evapora en un día soleado, y aun así, para Asseylum, también han pasado igual de lento que una eternidad.

Mientras Eddelrittuo le ayuda a ceñir a su cuerpo el nuevo vestido que su esposo le regaló, Asseylum rememora lo vivido años atrás: lo malo, lo peor, lo vil, lo aterrador… lo agradable. Al pisar de nueva cuenta suelo terrícola le es casi imposible que viejas heridas no se abran y le hagan cuestionarse si todo había valido la pena. Una gran parte de ella piensa que sí la vale, después de todo, su sueño, la paz entre Vers y la Tierra, es casi una realidad. A pesar de que no todos los caballeros orbitales comparten su pensamiento idealista, ya fuera por hipocresía o por lealtad, ninguno se atreve a cuestionar las decisiones de su ahora Emperatriz.

Si está conforme con el desenlace de la historia, ¿por qué sigue sintiendo ese vacío?

Cuando en su mente está por aparecer la respuesta, la dulce voz de Eddelrittuo evita que sus pensamientos se alejen de la realidad.

—Su alteza, ha llegado el momento.

Los azules ojos de la pequeña irradian cierto ápice de lástima que a Asseylum no le es indiferente. A pesar de ello le regala una sonrisa sincera, de esas que está tan acostumbrada a ofrecer.

—Andando, Eddelrittuo.

Ambas salen de la gran habitación que amablemente los altos mandos de la Tierra cedieron a la actual Emperatriz de Vers, para luego abordar el vehículo que las llevará al lugar del evento en su honor. Asseylum pide al chofer ir lento, con el pretexto de querer admirar las calles de la ciudad. En parte es cierto, en parte no; porque aunque le guste contemplar la belleza natural de aquel planeta donde tanto el cielo como los océanos son azules, también quiere retrasar lo más que se pueda aquel momento

Pero es inevitable. Llegan demasiado pronto, más de lo que la Emperatriz hubiese querido. Baja del vehículo, y luego de intercambiar algunas instrucciones con los encargados, va decidida a subir al estrado. Camina despacio, de nueva cuenta queriendo postergar todavía más lo ineludible, mas cuando está a solo unos pasos del podio sabe que no hay marcha atrás.

Los presentes se alegran de verla y Asseylum siente genuina felicidad por saberse apreciada también en la Tierra. Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios antes de quedar de frente al público y dar comienzo a su discurso.

Habla de lo feliz que está por visitar de nueva cuenta el planeta azul, del regocijo que le provoca que tanto Vers como la Tierra hayan hecho las paces, de que la tecnología Aldnoah está siendo un éxito y que no se arrepiente de haber cedido parte de ese poder a los terrícolas. Al final, todos aplauden ante las palabras de la Emperatriz. La sonrisa de la joven se ensancha, por un momento se siente completa, que nada le falta.

Sin embargo, cuando mira esa cabellera castaña entre la multitud, siente un nudo en la garganta. Cuando su mirada se cruza con la de él, se siente sin aliento. El corazón se le acelera y el tiempo parece detenerse cuando se percata de que, efectivamente, se trata de él.

Cuando Asseylum Vers Allusia vuelve a ver a Kaiduka Inaho, el cielo parece volver desplomarse.

La Emperatriz actúa como si nada, forza una sonrisa y desciende del estrado un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Ya estando debajo de aquella tarima se reúne con algunos gobernantes. Intenta ignorar esa sensación conversando con aquellas personas; sin embargo ahí está, sigue ahí y Asseylum sabe que no se irá.

Para su mala suerte, mejor dicho desgracia, un grupo de individuos se acercan hasta donde ella está. La memoria no le falla, se trata de gran parte de la que fue la tripulación del Deucalion. Logra reconocer varios rostros: a la capitana Magbaredge, al teniente Marito, a Rayet, a Nina, a Calm… a Inaho. No le da tiempo de asimilar todo mentalmente cuando la capitana toma la palabra. Agradece que sea ella y no el joven Kaiduka.

—Encantados de verla de nuevo, su majestad.

Todos hacen una pequeña reverencia, incluso Rayet. La Emperatriz baja la cabeza en un gesto de aceptación. Ellos deben tener claro que no pueden hacer más, que el reencuentro no sería del todo emotivo por las circunstancias, por más que a Asseylum le hubiese gustado algo menos frío. Ellos seguirán siendo terrícolas, plebeyos como antes los nombraba Eddelrittuo, y ella ahora era la Emperatriz de Vers.

Apenas baja la mirada cuando una voz, precisamente esa voz, la llama.

—Me alegra verte tan feliz, Seylum_-san_.

Los presentes dan un ligero respingo, sorprendidos con la familiaridad con la que el menor de los Kaiduka se dirige a la Emperatriz. Mas ella ignora ese insignificante detalle, está más concentrada en su descubrimiento de que la voz de Inaho se agravó un par de octavas. Fuera de ese y otros detalles de su aspecto físico, ella sonríe porque a simple vista Inaho no parece haber cambiado, sigue casi igual a como lo recordaba. Un poco distante, serio, retraído, mas le sigue inspirando confianza. Es como si los años no hubiesen pasado.

—Tu sueño se ha cumplido —continúa él. En su estoico rostro aparece una ligera mueca; debido a la sutil dulzura que irradia su mirada, Asseylum sabe que es una sonrisa —. Por fin, los terrícolas y los marcianos convivimos en paz.

Y la emperatriz no puede sentirse mejor consigo misma de lo que se siente ahora. No le cabe duda de que tomó las decisiones correctas para brindarle paz al planeta de Inaho.

Está por decir algo más cuando nota que Inko, otra de las chicas de la antigua tripulación y amiga de Inaho, toma el brazo de Kaiduka y le susurra algo al oído. Asseylum apenas logra escuchar lo que dice.

—Amor, deberías se un poco más formal…

Y el alma parece salírsele del cuerpo.

Asseylum da unas palabras a modo de despedida, más escuetas de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado que fueran, y sube junto a Eddelrittuo al auto que la llevara de nueva cuenta a la casa de seguridad donde se está hospedando. Emprenden marcha, durante el trayecto nadie dice nada. Cuando llegan de nueva cuenta a la habitación, y luego de que las puertas de esta se cierren, lo único que Asseylum atina a hacer es llorar bajo la mirada de su fiel mucama.

No era del todo cierto: los años en la vida de Inaho también pasaron.

* * *

La noche anterior antes de regresar a Vers, la Emperatriz pide hacer un pequeño recorrido por Shinawara, la ciudad que alguna vez fue testigo de cómo ella se convirtió en _casus belli_ para dar comienzo a aquella desastrosa guerra. Asseylum tenía el conocimiento de que en ese lugar había una playa, un lugar donde la arena era suave y el agua fresca; además, y según alguna de las anécdotas que recordaba de Slaine, no había nada más hermoso que ver reflejada la luna en el océano.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras bonitas con Klancain a través de un transmisor, sale de aquella casa, acompañada de Eddelrittuo y varios guardaespaldas. Ya en la playa, a pesar de que nadie quiere arriesgarse a un nuevo ataque contra la Emperatriz, Asseylum consigue que le den su espacio, prometiendo que no irá demasiado lejos. Acatan la orden, prometiendo vigilar de cerca, y a la Emperatriz le causa cierta gracia que le fuera más difícil convencer a Eddelrittuo que a su seguridad de que necesita estar sola.

A pesar de la vigilancia, Asseylum logra desvanecerse de aquellas miradas que están sobre de ella. Comienza a caminar por la arena, y le es inevitable no quitarse las zapatillas para sentir la textura de ese material entre sus dedos. Sonríe cual niña pequeña y comienzo a correr en círculos. Agradece estar utilizando un vestido ligero y el cabello suelto, de esa forma la brisa marina puede juguetear con su cabello y hacerle cosquillas en la piel. Conforme más se acerca al mar, la siente más de lleno. Inhala profundamente y exhala, deleitándose con aquella frescura salada que evoca del mar.

Alza la vista al frente y logra vislumbrar la luna**.** Slaine alguna vez le mostró imágenes de una luna llena, que luego de _Heavens Fall_, eternamente parece estar en cuarto menguante. Aun así, a Asseylum, le sigue pareciendo maravilloso el satélite natural de la Tierra.

La contempla un rato más, anonadada, bastante entretenida viendo cómo el reflejo de la luna pareciera desvanecerse por las ondas provocadas por la marea. Por mero reflejo, mira hacia su derecha, y abre los ojos un poco más de lo que debería.

Inaho está ahí.

Nota que el muchacho aprieta ambos puños apenas la ve. A pesar de que sabe que debe guardar su distancia, le es inevitable no acercarse a Kaiduka. Sus latidos aumentan, su respiración se agita; se pregunta si Inaho se sentirá igual que ella, mas por su seria expresión que pocas veces deja entrever sus emociones, le es imposible averiguarlo.

Cuando están frente a frente, aquellas sensaciones se incrementan. Ahora que tiene a Inaho más de cerca puede detallarlo mucho mejor. En efecto, físicamente no ha cambiado mucho; solo sus facciones se han endurecido un poco, producto del pasar del tiempo, y aquel parche en el ojo izquierdo lo hace ver más maduro. Asseylum se ve tentada a preguntarle qué sucedió, cómo la pasó en ese tiempo, de qué forma perdió el ojo, si la extrañó; sin embargo la voz seria de Inaho interrumpe cualquier pregunta.

—Esto es tuyo.

Estira la mano y la abre frente a ella. En la palma de la mano del chico descansa el collar de perlas que Asseylum alguna vez le entregó.

—No creía que lo conservaras todavía —admite ella.

Él baja la mirada, no obstante vuelve a enfocarse en los ojos de la _princesa_ tan solo dos segundos después.

—Hice lo que me pediste, cumplí mi promesa, ya no hace falta que lo conserve. Además, te pertenece.

Por un momento la mente de Asseylum duda acerca de la promesa a la que Kaiduka se refiere, mas cuando la imagen de Slaine, sus gentiles ojos turquesa y su sonrisa nerviosa ocupan su mente, mira a Inaho casi con devoción.

Inaho es increíble.

—Gracias. De verdad, muchísimas gracias, Inaho.

Se acerca hasta él, mismo paso que él retrocede. Asseylum solo toma la mano de Inaho y hace que esta se cierre en un puño, resguardando entre sus dedos aquel collar que alguna vez le entregó. Permanece tomando su mano, en ese momento le es imposible dejar de tomarla.

—Consérvalo. No quiero que me olvides —La voz de Asseylum es casi una súplica, el leve quiebre en su voz también la delata —. ¿No prometiste que serías mi amigo siempre, incluso después de la guerra?

A pesar de la leve duda que siente, el rostro de Inaho no se perturba.

—Pero también hice otra promesa que debo cumplir.

En el momento en el que Kaiduka retira la mano de la Emperatriz con la otra de las suyas, Asseylum vislumbra un anillo en el dedo anular de Inaho. Respecto a los conocimientos que tiene acerca de algunas costumbres en la tierra, ella sabe lo que es y lo que significa.

—Prometí a Inko darle mi vida y amarla hasta el final —Y sus palabras solo lo confirman.

No sabe si felicitarlo y desearle lo mejor, o solo irse sin decir más. Odia el sentimiento que le hace sentir esa declaración, no solo por Inaho sino por sí misma. Asseylum sabía que era tonto pensar que él esperaría algo que, por más que ella hubiera querido, no podría otorgarle nunca. Fuera por amor o por unificar a la Tierra y a Vers, Asseylum ya tenía un compromiso, ¿qué le hacía pensar que él no podía tener uno también?

Lo peor de todo era que no podía culpar a alguien de su destino, ni siquiera a su esposo. De cualquier forma, Asseylum quiere aKlancain, la convivencia y la personalidad de él ayudaron a crear el sentimiento. Cruhteo era alguien digno de admirar, que llevaba con honor el título de emperador de Vers; era amable, atento y dulce en la intimidad. Sí, ella era feliz en su vida matrimonial y había logrado querer a su esposo, ¿por qué pensó que Inaho no podía querer a alguien más?

En el momento en que Inaho toma su mano, Asseylum vuelve a la realidad. Él deposita con suavidad el collar, no sin antes acariciar la palma de la chica con el dedo pulgar. La Emperatriz cree entender el trasfondo de esa acción: Inaho estaba cerrando ciclos, devolverle ese collar era una forma de deshacerse de lo que alguna vez sintió por ella.

Por más que quisiera, no puede culparlo.

—Adiós, Seylum_-san_.

Antes de que se aleje, ella lo toma de la manga de la camisa. Lo que está a punto de hacer es un arrebato, sabe que se arrepentirá, y por alguna razón eso la hace sentirse en deuda con Klancain y hasta con la misma Inko. A pesar de todos aquellos factores negativos, lo abraza. Abraza a Inaho tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quiere fundirse en él, llenarlo de su esencia y ella embriagarse con la suya; hunde su rostro en el cuello de Kaiduka para poder aspirar su aroma. Inaho, a su pesar, corresponde el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Apenas se separan unos centímetros, y ven el rostro del otro iluminado con la luz de la luna, Asseylum siente el impulso de unir sus bocas, de posar sus labios sobre los de él. Al parecer Inaho siente la misma necesidad ya que, a la par de la Emperatriz, acerca su rostro también. Sus narices se rozan, sus alientos chocan, los bellos de la nuca se les erizan y aspiran el olor de cada uno.

El beso es desesperado, saben que nunca volverá a ocurrir y desean aprovechar. Inaho enreda los dedos en el cabello de ella y la atrae más hacia él. Asseylum rodea el cuello de Kaiduka con sus brazos, siente la necesidad de nunca alejarse. Ella muerde el labio inferir de Inaho, cosa que el joven aprovecha para explorar la cavidad de la Emperatriz con su lengua; es húmedo y lo disfruta. Las manos del joven bajan de la espalda hasta los glúteos, Asseylum intenta abrazarlo con las piernas. Él sube la tela del molesto vestido, acaricia la piel expuesta de aquellas piernas mientras ella lucha con los botones de la camisa de Inaho.

El tiempo debería detenerse en ese momento.

Mas la realidad es otra. El raciocinio golpea a cada uno duramente. La intensidad disminuye, a su pesar; Inaho no quiere soltarla ni ella quiere soltarlo a él, mas saben que deben alejarse. Cuando sus labios se separan y abren los ojos, saben que acabó. Asseylum es quien hace el ademán de volver a acercarse mas Inaho la separa bruscamente de él, casi como si el contacto le quemara.

Ella se siente acalorada, el leve sonrojo en el rostro de Inaho delata que él se siente de igual forma. Hubiera sido increíble despedirse de la manera correcta, llegar más lejos. Era una lástima que solo hubiera sido un beso.

Su primer beso y el último.

Lo único que Inaho hace es acariciarle levemente la mejilla y susurrar una insípida despedida. Las palabras sobran y no hay mucho que decir, Asseylum lo tiene claro. Lo único que puede hacer es llevar el collar a su pecho y reprimir el impulso de volver a llorar. Asseylum nunca había sido egoísta en su vida, siendo una princesa la criaron para pensar primero en los demás. Aunque mientras besaba a Kaiduka Inaho, por un leve instante, sintió que cambiaría la paz y sus sueños idealistas por él.

Lástima, ella no era egoísta. Al parecer Inaho tampoco.

* * *

Inaho se despierta temprano al día siguiente. Es sigiloso a la hora de levantarse para no incomodar a Inko, quien todavía sigue en el mundo de los sueños. Arrastra los pies hacia la cocina y decide preparar el desayuno. Es mejor concentrarse en preparar algo rico para degustar que imaginar un futuro que no podrá ser.

Prende la televisión solo para no escuchar sus pensamientos. No quiere flaquear, no ahora, y no después de lo sucedido. Mientras reúne los ingredientes, decide dedicarle a cosas insignificantes sus pensamientos; qué preparará para la cena, debe llevar la ropa a la lavandería, el trabajo, quizá llamar a Yuki para saber cómo le fue en su viaje. El punto es distraerse.

Mas en el instante en el que escucha la noticia del regreso de la Emperatriz hacia Vers, sabe que ha fallado inútilmente. No quiere voltear a ver la pantalla y apreciar las últimas imágenes de Seylum en la tierra. No es masoquista ni un estúpido sin razón.

El sonido de unos pasos acercarse hacen que deje de hilar tonterías.

—Buenos días, Inaho —saluda Inko, algo adormilada —. Vaya, huele bien.

Se acerca hasta él y le abraza por la espalda. Inaho puede sentir el contacto del pecho de Inko contra su espalda desnuda. Sonríe de forma suave ante un inesperado beso en la mejilla por parte de Amifumi.

Inko se enfoca en la sartén y suelta bastante alegre.

—Hoy quiero mis huevos revueltos, ¿sí?

Inaho asiente. Inko se retira para colocar la vajilla y los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Habiendo acabado su labor, toma asiento y se dispone a terminar de ver el noticiero. La noticia del regreso a Vers de la Emperatriz continúa.

—Sí que está haciendo bien su trabajo —declara Inko. A pesar de ello, Inaho no se sobresalta —. Al final, todo fue…

Kaiduka detiene cualquier comentario cuando sirve el desayuno. Los ojos de la morena se iluminan. En el momento en que Inaho también se sienta para comenzar a comer, siente como Inko le toma de la mano y la aprieta más de lo que debería.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

El muchacho entrelaza sus dedos. Le da un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que Inko suelte otro de sus discursos acerca de que, quizá, no la quiere lo suficiente.

—Te amo, Inaho.

Él sabe que tomó la mejor decisión. Inko es excepcional, y lo ama, y él a ella la quiere muchísimo. Y por más cruel que pudiera ser, prefería tener algo real con su ahora esposa que solo vivir con el recuerdo de Seylum, de lo que pudo suceder y que el destino no permitió.

—Yo también, Inko. Yo también.

A pesar de que siempre sería parte de él, Asseylum Vers Allusya solo fue una posibilidad que no se pudo aprovechar.

Un imposible.

* * *

Luego de terminar de ver el final, sentí una sensación horrible. Sinceramente me esperaba algo mejor. Dejando de lado que mi OTP no se hizo realidad y que la princesa se casó Cruhteo Junior quien solo apareció en dos malditos episodios, tampoco estuve del todo de acuerdo con el final de Slaine. Él era mi personaje favorito, además el mejor de toda la serie, y fue muy injusto que al final toda la culpa haya recaído en él. Pero bueno, eso es punto y aparte. De cualquier forma ya acabó el anime, no vale la pena amargarse la existencia por ello.

Retomando el asunto del fic, espero y les haya gustado este relato algo fumado. Lo escribí de todo corazón, de verdad. Y lamento que el final no haya sido del todo buen pero, Dios, a pesar de todo no creo que _Orange_ y la princesa logren estar juntos por más que a mí me hubiera gustado que fuera así. El asunto que los rodea es político, más que nada; y los demás caballeros orbitales no hubieran respetado lo dicho por Asseylum si esta hubiera dicho que se casaría con Inaho, un terrícola.

Sin más que agregar, me despido. ¡Gracias por leer!

_Ellie…_


End file.
